


Sneaky

by queenhomeslice



Series: I Wanna Ride My Chocoboy All Day: Prompto/Reader Stories [14]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chubby Reader, Curvy Reader, Established Relationship, F/M, Heavy Petting, Making Out, Skipping Class, fat reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: You and Prompto have a different idea about what "physical education" class should be
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Reader
Series: I Wanna Ride My Chocoboy All Day: Prompto/Reader Stories [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554340
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29





	Sneaky

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.

It’s a crisp autumn day, but you’re not paying attention to the breeze, the chirping birds, or the warm sunshine. You’re much more occupied with the way Prompto’s got his slender fingers intertwined in your hair; the bulge between his slender thighs as he straddles one of your own thick legs; and the way he’s got you pushed into the wire fence that’s around the roof of the school. Prompto’s got his other hand resting lightly around your exposed neck as he licks and kisses into your mouth. 

You’ve lost track of time, knowing that it’s probably way past the gym period that the two of you decided to skip. No doubt Noctis will be looking for you; no doubt the two of you are going to get in trouble _again_. But it’s hard to focus with Prompto kissing you like he needs it to live, hard to focus as he slowly grinds against your thick thigh and presses his lean form into your wide soft body. 

“_____________,” he whines as he pulls away to mouth at your neck. 

You _should_ divert his attention back to your wet, swollen lips—your parents had threatened you with a good punishment if you came home with any more hickies—but Prompto’s soft lips and gentle grazes of teeth always make you lose most of your rational thought. All you can do is lean your head back against the uncomfortable fence and pull your collared shirt and uniform blazer to the side to grant your skinny blond boyfriend more skin access. 

Sometime later, you register the heavy swing of the rooftop access door, followed by a familiar husky sigh. 

“Couldn’t wait till school was over? You two are in deep shit,” laughs Noctis. 

Prompto pulls away from your hot mouth, flushed and grinning like a kid in a candy store. “Oops, caught,” he says, shrugging. 

You crack open your eyes and wink at the bored-looking prince as you and Prompto untangle yourselves from one another. 

“Lucky that I found you before the teachers,” Noct says as he claps Prompto on the shoulder. 

“We just weren’t feeling gym today,” Prompto shrugs as he tugs you along after him. 

“You don’t have to vouch for us, Noct. We can take the detention,” you sigh as you follow the two boys down the stairs back down to the school. 

Noctis shakes his head as the three of you sneak out of the rooftop access door and into the empty hallway, then into the empty classroom to gather your bags. 

You and Prompto hold hands all the way to the arcade with Noctis, giggling at the inevitable fate you’re going to face with your teachers tomorrow. But then Prompto gives you a _look;_ and you know that it’d be worth doing all over again, just for him to kiss you. 


End file.
